Damn Dead Man
by hottee39
Summary: Wolfram’s out to murder Yuuri. What for? I mean all he did was re-appear in a bath full of naked woman and had the hardest hard on ever!


**Title:**** Damn Dead Man **

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** T**

**Warnings:**** Minor Lime ahead, cursing  
**

**Summary:**_**Wolfram's out to murder Yuuri. What for? I mean all he did was re-appear in a bath full of naked woman and had the hardest hard on ever!**_

* * *

Once upon a time in Shin Makoku, there was a fifteen year old teenager who was the Maou. He had a male fiancé which he was heavily dead set against. He never liked guys and had declared that he never will. Even when he has a pure-blooded Mazoku with the finest and softest blonde hair, the most expressive emerald eyes and a nice lovely body to boot, he still denies having any attraction for guys.

"YUURI!" As usual, the royal couple was having another one of their comical rows once again. Heads only turned for a mere moment before returning to their duties. It was a natural occurrence. However, this time, the situation seemed really serious as many turned back to stare with shock. The blonde prince was practically stomping through the hallways; his fiery aura could practically be seen as he did so. No one dared near him, fearing to be burnt by that aura alone. Watching the blonde fiancé stomped down the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle, everyone came to on,e conclusion.

The king was one dead man.

"YUURI!" The blonde prince, known as Von Bielefeld Wolfram, bellowed out as he slammed open the double doors to the bath. He inwardly smirked when he found his target. Wide onyx stared back at him in fright. He had yet to change into any clothes, not counting the towel around his waist, the moment he returned from Earth and here was Wolfram already emanating hell. He must have heard of the incident.

Shibuya Yuuri was one dead man.

"Look Wolfram! It was an accident! I didn't mean to travel back through the women's bath! It's all Shinou's fault!"

If possible, Wolfram scowled even further. His hand immediately gripped his sword handle with a fearsome grasp. Yuuri noticed the vein popping on the fist alone. He swallowed in fear, his nervous laughter bubbling up his throat as he schemed of ways to save himself.

"Accident?" Wolfram questioned in a slow, menacing voice. It was almost as if he was tempting Yuuri to rephrase the statement. Most likely, he was, and rather to his preference. When he was met with a confused expression, which only served to annoy him further, he elaborated. "So entering a bath full of naked woman made you so distressed that you had the hardest hard on anyone had ever seen?!"

Yuuri had the audacity to blush. Wolfram can be so blunt with his statements at times. Noticing the blush for the wrong reason, the blonde unleashed his sword. "So THAT was an accident?!"

"Yeah it was!" Yuuri tried hard to defend himself.

"You seem pretty happy recalling the scene." He sweared if looks could kill, his body parts would be all over the place by now.

"No, no! That's not it!" Yuuri flailed his arms about, hoping it would convince and cool the hot-headed prince. He was paid no heed.

Shibuya Yuuri was definitely one dead man.

"I'll fucking cut your dick off!"

One soon-to-be dickless man.

"Ah! Wolfram no!" Yuuri ducked from the first swing before backing up quickly from the approaching blonde, desperately dodging every attack. Due to the commotion, the Maou failed to see the bucket behind him beside the bath that he tripped over it and accidentally pulled Wolfram along with him.

The sword clattered onto the floor. The room empty of any occupants.

In the water, they fell into the deepest parts that they were practically flying about with the weightless gravity. They struggled for air but not before losing some accessories. Yuuri's towel literally swam away from him. They emerged, taking big gasps of air. The incident still didn't deter the blonde's anger. In fact, it only fuelled it.

Fiery eyes glared at him before looming nearer. Panicked, Yuuri tried to seek for an escape only to be back up against the wall. Smooth hands grabbed his shoulder and dunked him under the water with great strength. Yuuri made the accident of talking in water, losing precious air. He was shortly rewarded with another breath of air before being submerged under the water once again. Yuuri was frantically thinking how to save himself.

The next time he emerged he grabbed hold of the latter's shoulders and dragged him down too. They wrestled underwater, tossing and turning and what not until finally Wolfram had his back against the wall with Yuuri holding him down. They both were panting quite heavily from their exercise. Wolfram was having a harder time because of his clothes pulling dead weight onto him. Yuuri, well, he was as free as the day he was born.

Droplets of water leaked from the tips of blonde hair, some of the sunshine tresses sticking to Wolfram's face. His emerald eyes were half-lidded. The pink tongue that darted out to lick pink lips seemed so enticing. "You cheater." The blonde whispered in a hush whisper.

Yuuri leaned in close, blowing wisps of teasing hot air onto the earlobe. He was already half hard from their close proximity. He pressed himself against the other, whispering huskily. He had no doubt that Wolfram felt it too. "I was hard because of you." The blonde elected a gasp, though was it due to the words that Yuuri said or the thigh rubbing against his rising erection, he did not know. "I was thinking about how wonderful you were during our first, how well you were performing, how beautiful you looked when you were moaning my name." He nibbled on the earlobe.

"Yuuri!" The blonde begged weakly against him. His ears were his most sensitive parts and Yuuri knew that well. He used it to his fullest advantage, loving every needy cry from the Mazoku prince. The king was relentless and continued to teasingly suck on the appendage. Every suck increasing the rising of hips that buck against his. In the end he released his hold, though not without its rewards.

Glancing down at the blonde man, half-lidded emerald eyes were staring back at him. His eyes were glazed over with want, face flushed pink, with a tongue sticking out to lick dry lips. "Want to know what I was really doing before I came?" A blunt nod replied his question. Putting their foreheads together, forcing their eyes to gaze into the depths of their souls. Wolfram's lips quivered slightly from the intensity. It would be a lie to say that even Yuuri was not affected by the simple act. With confident black eyes, hot breath teasing the latter's lips, he revealed his answer.

"I was coming for you."

"Ungh!" Wolfram was silence with a fierce kiss that made his insides run wild. The declaration was enough to make his knees wobble and his erection twitch. Yuuri always had that power on him. The power to make him breathless, to make him want, to make him beg, to make him cry, to make him scream, to make him hungry for more. Yuuri took pride that he was the only one who could make him this way. A cocky grin plastered itself onto his face. Wolfram wanted him... badly.

Shibuya Yuuri was one lucky bastard.

Cries of passion and lust were muffled by the thick double doors; the activity was a secret from all. Even though he has a pure-blooded Mazoku with the finest and softest blonde hair, the most expressive emerald eyes and a nice lovely body to boot, he still denies having any attraction for guys. Yes. Even Wolfram, because quite frankly Yuuri is not attracted to Wolfram, he is in LOVE with the blonde fire Mazoku.

"Yuuri! I think I'm going to-!"

Damn.

Shibuya Yuuri was definitely one lucky bastard.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Thanks for reading so far. Just another one to keep everyone happy until the next chapter of Distortion is up. This was just some random I had. Did it while I was in the bus, on the way to tuition my student. Want to know how you guys found it!_

_Please leave review with a few words or one. Thanks! :)_


End file.
